Integrated circuit devices have many applications in industry. In order to provide for their proper operation, they must be tested to insure quality within acceptable limits. Typically, the testing and burn-in of integrated circuit devices require that the integrated circuit be actuated by the engagement of leads or contacts of the integrated circuit with corresponding contacts of a test socket. The contacts of the test socket are electrically connected to a printed circuit board of a test apparatus. These test sockets are generally referred to as "zero insertion force" sockets since they minimize any damage to the contacts associated with the integrated circuit. Many such test sockets currently utilize a lid or cover plate which serves the purpose of positioning and holding the integrated circuit in place while contact is made between the integrated circuit leads and the test socket contacts. This lid also allows for the quick insertion and removal of the integrated circuit.
One drawback of devices currently used for applying pressure to the integrated circuit as it makes contact with the socket is that the pressure applied to the integrated circuit and the individual contacts thereon is not uniform thereby leading to imperfect electrical connections and faulty operation or testing. Furthermore, the insertion by force on the integrated circuit may lead to damage to the integrated circuit itself. The zero insertion force sockets also have a limitation in that the force on each of the contacts and on the integrated circuit is provided by complex arrangements which may utilize springs or other such pressure producing means. As a result, the contacts or leads on the integrated circuit can be damaged or result in faulty operation or testing.
Another limitation of currently available interconnection devices is their lack of generic acceptance to various types of integrated circuits.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interconnection assembly or apparatus for integrated circuits or integrated circuit packages which provides a controllable, yet uniform pressure across the integrated circuit forcing the contacts thereon to make positive electrical connection with the contacts of a socket or circuit board.
It is another object of this invention to provide an interconnection apparatus or assembly which readily accepts a plurality of different types of integrated circuits therein.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an interconnection assembly or apparatus which is economical to produce and readily manufactured.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an interconnection assembly or apparatus which is capable of providing suitable socket interconnection when the electrical connections of the socket and integrated circuit are located on the top and bottom thereof.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide an interconnection assembly or apparatus which also dissipates any heat associated with the testing operation.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an interconnection assembly or apparatus which is capable of actively contributing to the burn-in testing of an integrated circuit.